The Forgotten One
by Kasandra Wiliston
Summary: The fourth child, the eldest of the Darling family, doesn't reside in the nursery with her younger siblings. When she investigates the noise coming from the nursery, she embarks on an adventure with her younger brothers and sister to a different world all together, twisting her own upside down. Peter PanOC
1. Chapter 1 The Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_AN: _Well this is a new Peter PanOC story I've been working on! Yeah sorry guys. Hehehe... Not like I have 50 other things to write.

CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES

_Disclaimer: _If you recognize it, I don't own it. If you don't recognize it, it's mine.

* * *

3rd Person POV

We begin our story in the high skies of Earth.

All this has happened before and it will all happen again, but this time it happened in London. It happened in a quiet street in Bloomsbury. The corner house was the home of the Darling family and Peter Pan chose this particular house because there were people here who believed in him. There was Mrs. Darling:

A tall woman with coffee-tinted hair in an elaborate bun hummed to herself, fixing her makeup in the vanity mirror. She called to her husband in the next room, "George, dear, do hurry. We mustn't be late for the party, you know."

Mrs. Darling believed that Peter Pan was the spirit of youth. But Mr. Darling...

A tall man with dark chocolate almost midnight black hair searched a chest of drawers, "Mary, unless I find my cuff links we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party I can never show my face in the office again. And if I can never show-" It was then that the man had bonked his head against one of the open drawers.

Mr. Darling was a practical man. The boys, however, John and Michael, believed Peter Pan was a real person and made him the hero of all their nursery games.

John swiped his wooden sword at his younger brother who stood atop the open chest of drawers, chestnut tufts of hair peeking out from under his red bandana, his eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses twinkling mischievously, "Blast you, Peter Pan!"

Michael swung his own wooden sword in retaliation, his dirty blonde hair swaying with his movements, eyes shining with mirth, "Take that! Give up, Captain Hook! Give up!"

John took the moment of distraction to hook the smaller boy's ankle with the coat hanger used as a hook and lowered him down into the drawer "Never!" He shouted, shaking his 'hooked' hand, "I'll teach you to cut off me hand!"

It was then that a young female walked in carrying a tray of dishes, chuckling, "Oh, no, John. It was the left hand." She finished tidying a few more dishes before disappearing back out the door.

John switched swords and hanger to opposite hands, "Oh, yes. Thank you, Wendy."

Wendy not only believed, she was the supreme authority on Peter Pan and all his marvellous adventures.

It was then that a taller female with the same ringlets as Wendy only of dark chocolate and pinned up with a crimson ribbon walked into the room with a basket, in a similar dress as the other's as well to match her ribbon, "John, Michael, where are your clothes? I'm doing the washing and I can't seem to find any of yours." She called over her shoulder, "Wendy, I need yours as well!"

You see, Josephine was the eldest. And as the eldest, she didn't reside in the nursery with her younger siblings. And she was to learn to be a woman because of her age. She refused to have anything to do with the silly idea of Peter Pan.

Wendy hurried back into the room, "Oh, of course Josephine!" The three younger rushed to gather loose articles of clothing. Josephine headed out the door, only stopping to let their nursemaid, Nana pass by, "Oh, Nana. Make sure they take their tonic tonight."

Soon, Josephine joined her family back in the nursery. She observed all were gathered around a fallen Nana against the wall and her father on the floor. She rushed to her lonesome father, "Father! Are you hurt? Goodness! You must be careful!"

He eyed her in a sense of pride before shaking his head and clearing his throat, hurrying to his feet, "This is the last straw! Out!" He jabbed his finger in the direction of the door, "Out I say!"

Michael tightened his grip around the dog's neck, tears in his eyes, "No, father, no!"

"Yes!" Mr. Darling exclaimed, forcing the canine from the boy's grip by the scruff of her neck, "There will be no more dogs for nursemaids in this house!"

Mrs. Darling picked her son up and he clung to her, waving solemnly, "Goodbye, Nana..."

Mr. Darling turned to his oldest daughter, "You've been doing more than half of Nana's duties lately. It has fallen to you, Josephine. See that the children stay in bed while we are at the party."

She bowed her head once, "Yes, father."

Both Nana and Mr. Darling disappeared out the door. It was soon after that Mrs. Darling tucked her three youngest into bed as Josephine hurried around the room tidying up.

Wendy frowned up at her mother, "But, mother, I don't want to grow up."

Her mother pulled the blanket over her, "Now, dear. Don't worry about it anymore

tonight."

She stood next to John's bed next, taking his glasses off. John looked perplexed, "He called Peter Pan 'absolute poppycock'."

She pulled the bandana from his head, "I'm sure he didn't mean it, John. Father was just upset."

Mrs. Darling turned to Michael finally, who was sniffling in the direction of the window, "Poor Nana, out there all alone."

She kissed his forehead, pulling the blanket up, "No more tears, Michael. It's a warm night. She'll be alright."

As she took a few steps away, Michael called her back, handing her a few small gold trinkets, "Buried treasure."

Mrs. Darling headed towards the window, "Now, children, don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much."

She reached for the lock only to have Wendy stop her, "Oh, don't lock it, mother. He might come back."

Her mother faced her startled, "He?"

Wendy closed her eyes, laying her head on her pillow, "Yes. Peter Pan. You see, I found something that belongs to him."

"Oh, and what's that?" Mrs. Darling questioned cautiously.

Wendy yawned, "His shadow." Her mother repeated in question, "Mm-hmm. Nana had it, but I... I took it away."

"Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear." She followed Josephine out of the door, shutting off the light.

Josephine followed her mother to the front door where her father waited, "Have a wonderful time, mother and father."

Mr. Darling nodded curtly, "See to it that your brothers and sister stay in bed and Nana is alright outside."

She smiled ever-so-slightly before locking the door behind them. She headed up the stairs to her own bedroom down the hall from the nursery and curled into her own bed with a scoff at the silly idea of this Peter Pan and his missing shadow.


	2. Chapter 2 The Boy Arrives

**Chapter 2: The Boy Arrives**

_AN_: Wow. A second chapter already! Good for me. So things will start to pick up next chapter. I promise! You're in for a surpriiiiiiiiise.

* * *

3rd Person POV

After Mr. and Mrs. Darling had left their house, a mysterious figure hidden in the shadows floated from his flight in the sky onto the Darling house near the nursery window. His face lit up from a small floating light in a large mischievous grin at the sight of the grown-ups disappearing down the street. The green-clad boy carefully unlatched the window and landed gracefully onto the carpeted floor. All of the children were sleeping.

The boy motioned to the ball of light to head over to the small dog house, "Over there Tink, in its den. Is it there?"

The small blonde green-clad pixie stepped out, shaking her head. He swept his balled fist across his chest and put his hand to his chin, "Must be here somewhere."

The sound of music registered to his ears. He hissed to the pixie, "Tink! Stop playing and help me find my shadow. Shadow? Shadow?"

Tink eventually found something in a small drawer. She motioned for the boy to come look. He opened the drawer and the same boy in shadow form flew from the drawer. In his haste to catch the shadow, his feet managed to knock the poor pixie into the drawer and slammed the door shut.

It was the knocking over of one of the dressers that had woken Wendy from her slumber. She gasped awake before sliding out of bed and into her slippers and over to the boy, "Peter Pan! Oh Peter, I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you. Oh I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a little taller perhaps. But then..." She noticed that he had been attempting to rub soap over his shoes, "You can't stick it on with soap, Peter. It needs sewing. That's the proper way to do it. Although, come to think of it, I've never thought about it before. Sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute I saw it. And I said to myself, 'I'll put it away for him until he comes back. He's sure to come back'. And you did, didn't you, Peter? After all, one can't leave his shadow lying about... and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Nana got it in the first place. She really isn't... Oh, sit down. It won't take long." She had managed to back him up until he was floating over the bed. He immediately dropped onto the bed. She kneeled down and began to sew the shadow to his shoes, "She really isn't vicious, you know. She's a wonderful nurse, although father says-"

Peter leaned his face on his palm that was perched on his knee, "Girls talk too much."

"Yes, girls talk too-" Wendy laughed before processing, "Hm? Oh."

Peter pulled out a pan flute and waved his hand, "Well, get on with it, girl."

Wendy continued sewing, "My name is Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

She hadn't even finished saying her last name before Peter had cut in, "Wendy's enough."

"Oh. But how did Nana get your shadow, Peter?" She asked.

"Jumped at me, the other night at the window." He answered, blowing into the instrument.

"What were you doing there?" She glanced up at him for only a moment before focusing.

"I came to listen to the stories." He grinned widely.

"My stories?" she paused, looking into space, before pulling the thread, "But they're all about you."

He nodded, "Of course. That's why I like 'em. I tell 'em to the Lost boys."

"The Lost B- Oh I remember." She finished up, "They're your men."

Peter hopped over her and played around with his shadow on the wall, "Uh-huh."

Wendy cleaned up her sewing supplies, "I'm so glad you came back tonight. I might never have seen you."

Peter still didn't look at her, his answer implying his lack of enthusiasm "Why?"

"Because I have to grow up tomorrow." She replied sadly.

This threw him through a loop. He spun around in horror, "Grow up?"

Wendy gathered her supplies into her hands to walk to the drawer, "Tonight's my last night in the nursery."

Peter walked closer to her, "But that means... No more stories!"

Wendy sniffled, "Mm-hm."

"No! I won't have it!" Peter grasped her hand, dragging her towards the window, forcing her to drop the contents in her hands, "Come on."

"But where are we going?" She asked, bewildered.

"To Neverland!" He announced.

"Never Land!" Wendy sighed dreamily.

Peter nodded, "You'll never grow up there."

"Oh, Peter, it would be wonderful. But wait!" He lowered her gently to the floor, "What would mother say?"

Peter scratched his head in midair, "Mother? What's a mother?"

Wendy looked taken aback, "Why, Peter, a mother's someone... who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-"

"Good!" He grasped her hand again, "You can be our mother. Come on!"

She stopped him once more, "Now, just a minute, I... Let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and i must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to- Oh, Neverland." She turned to face Peter with a dreamy expression, "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a- a kiss."

Peter had landed on the ground not far from her, scratching his head, "What's a- a kiss?"

"Oh, well," She smiled, "I-I'll show you." She leaned her lips towards his with closed eyes only to scream at the yanking of her hair backwards.

Peter Pan jumped into the air with his green cap, "Stop! Stop it, Tink!" He jumped onto Michael's bed in an attempt to catch the pixie.

Michael scrambled out of his bed, "John! John, wake up! He's here!"

John scrambled to put his glasses on, "Huh? Jiminy!"

Wendy fixed her hair, looking around, "Oh, what in the world was that?"

Peter landed beside her, his hat closed like a bag, "Tinker Bell. Don't know what got into her."

Michael tugged on his green shirt, "Hello, Peter Pan, I'm Michael."

John walked over to them, "My name is John. How do you do?" Peter greeted them in response.

Michael pulled the hat to his eye level, "Oh, look! A firefly!"

Wendy smiled widely, "A pixie?"

John pulled off his glasses ever-so-slightly, "Amazing!"

Tinker Bell angrily made sounds. Michael looked up at Peter, "What's the pixie doing?"

"Talking." Peter replied.

"What did she say?" Wendy asked in wonder.

Peter let her go with a grin, "She says you're a big ugly girl!"

Wendy laughed for a moment before the words processed, "Oh. Well, I think she's lovely."

"Well, come on, Wendy. Let's go." Peter flew in the direction of the window."

Wendy took Michael by the hand who clapped his hands, "Where are we going?"

His sister replied happily, "To Never Land!" Michael echoed hopeful, "Peter's taking us."

Peter stopped and landed, "Us?"

Wendy paused, "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Michael and John."

John grinned, motioning sword motions, "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers."

Michael grinned, swinging his fists widely until he fell to the floor, "Yeah and fight pirates too!"

Peter chuckled before wagging his finger, "Well, all right, but you gotta take orders."

John saluted, "Aye, aye, sir."

Michael copied his brother, "Me too."

Wendy frowned, "But Peter, how do we get to Never Land?"

"Fly, of course!" Peter made a flying motion over his head.

"Fly?" Echoed Wendy.

"It's easy! All you have to do is to- is to... Huh!" He hopped onto a chair, "That's funny."

"What's the matter?" Wendy inquired, "Don't you know?"

Peter nodded, "Oh sure! It's- It's just that I never thought about it before. Say! That's it! You think of a wonderful thought!"

Wendy and John grinned, "Any happy little thought?" Peter nodded.

"Like toys at Christmas?" Asked Wendy.

"Sleigh bells? Snow?" John questioned.

"Yup! Watch me now! Here I go!" He flew around the room, "It's easier than pie"!

Wendy watched in amazement, "He can fly!" John parroted his sister. Michael pointed at him, "He flewed!"

Peter helped them onto Michael's toy box at the end of the bed, "Now, you try!"

"I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." Wendy sighed dreamily, "Underneath a magic moon!"

John grinned, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave!"

Michael piped up, "I think I'll be an Indian brave!"

Peter held Wendy and John's hand while both held Michael's, "Now everybody try!" They all counted to three before launching into the air above the bed, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" The three children crashed to the bed.

It was then that the door of the nursery opened, "What's going on in here?"


	3. Chapter 3 To Neverland

**Chapter 3: To Neverland**

_AN: _Wow! 3 chapters in one day! Good for me! So we get a little more of Josephine. Thank god. This is actually quite difficult to write. The ending could have been better but that's the best i could.

* * *

Josephine's POV

My eyes narrowed at the ginger haired boy in green, next to my brothers and sisters lying on the bed, "Tell me who you are and why you're here and then I'm calling Scotland Yard."

Wendy got off the bed, tugging on my crimson dress, "Oh no! Please don't! This is Peter Pan! Remember?"

John nodded, standing beside Wendy, "She's right! He's come to take us to Never Land!"

Michael scrambled off the bed, reaching up at me, "Please, Josephine! Don't let them take him away!"

The boy Peter gasped, "What?" I frowned, echoing him, "Your name! Josephine?"

I nodded cautiously, "Yes... Do I know you?" If it was one of the boys from school, father would have his head.

"It's me!" He bounded closer and I took a step back away from my siblings, "Peter!"

I frowned, "I don't know who you are. Peter Pan is some childish story Wendy tells the boys. You're taking children's innocent fantasies and you're going to do who knows what. Now I'm calling the authorities!" I hurried towards the door, but my siblings stopped me.

"Oh no! Josephine! Please! Don't! You must let us go to Never Land!" A chorus of desperation filled my ears.

I tugged on their hands to remove them to no avail, "I have to call Scotland Yard! He could be dangerous!"

To my utter surprise, the boy Peter hopped off his feet into the air and floated in front of me, "Josephine, please! You have to remember me!"

I could only stare in wonder, "You... You just... You just flew..."

He smiled widely, "Yes yes! You remember! We flew together!"

I shook my head quickly, "No no. I would remember something like that. Okay. So I think I'm dreaming. You're not real."

He pouted, "Of course I am!"

Michael pulled on my dress, "Josephine, please! Let's go to Never Land!"

I shook my head, picking him up, "Oh no. You aren't going anywhere. You're only six years old. And John you're barely pushing seven."

Wendy tried protesting, "But-"

I shook my head once more, "Wendy, no. You especially. You're only 12. You're all still children. You can't be whisked away to some strange place no matter how magical it may seem."

Peter slowly lowered to the ground with a look of horror, "No... You didn't..."

I tilted my head, "Didn't what?"

"You grew up..." He flew into the air angrily, "You grew up! You promised you'd never forget me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I had enough of these delusions. Michael was starting to squirm so I set him on the ground and grabbed the phone off the hook.

I had pressed one button before Wendy had gripped my wrist, "No! Please! Just listen!"

"Wendy, you will listen to me this instant!" I cried out. Before I knew it, Peter had wrapped an arm around my waist and flipped me onto his back and hopped into the air. I screamed loudly, wrapping my arms around his neck to not fall off.

Gold dust flew over Wendy, John, and Michael before all three flew into the air. Peter motioned to follow him and all of us were out the window, "Wait! Stop please! No!"

Peter turned sharp corner after sharp corner, "Come on, Josephine! You used to love when I did this!"

I only continued screaming in response. Eventually I made the decision to quiet myself and buried my face in his back. I could feel as well as hear the wind pass us by.

Eventually I felt him slide me off his back onto something very soft and fluffy, but I refused to open my eyes.

Wendy gasped, "Oh, Peter! It's just as I've always dreamed it would be! Oh, look, John! There's Mermaid Lagoon!"

Cautiously I opened one eye to see below me, I gasped fearfully. What were we lying on? I felt a hand on top of mine. I blinked up at Peter. He smiled reassuringly, "W-We're... We're on... What is happening?"

"Welcome to Never Land!" He grinned widely.

John pointed to one of the spots on the island below us, "By Jove! The Indian encampment!"

Michael giggled, "Oh look! There's Captain Hook and the pirates!" Suddenly a loud boom sounded. A black object became bigger.

I screamed as it tore through the cloud, sending me air born. Peter managed to upright me in air and called for the boys and Wendy. He turned to the small yellow light, "Quick, Tink! Take Josephine, Wendy, and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw Hook's fire."

John and Wendy took my hand and we followed the Tink creature. But she was going to fast as we neared the treetops. Wendy called to her, "Tinker Bell! Not so fast, Tinker Bell! Please Tinker Bell! We can't keep up with you! Tinker Bell! Wait! Please!"

But it was no use. Tinker Bell had disappeared into the trees. They stopped in the air. Wendy put my arm around her neck, "John, take Michael and search the forest lower. We should be able to find Tinker Bell that way. We'll stay up here for a bird's eye view."

John and Michael disappeared into the green. I frowned up at my sister, "Wendy, this is really scaring me. This isn't real."

She shook her head with a smile, "But you were the one who told me of these stories remember! You were so insistent they were real back then! What changed?"

I groaned, "Wendy, they're just stories! I had to grow up, you know that! And you'll be growing up too! You're all too young! This isn't a game! This is real life and this is different then things that I've known were real!"

She looked over the treetops, "I know things are different now... But Peter is here with us! And he seems like he really does know you!"

"Wendy, please. Just- We need to be careful. I'm looking after all three of you and if I can't do that what can I do?" I bit my lip.

"Josephine, it's alright! You're doing the best that you-" It was at that moment that she was forced to let me go by the pelting of different objects at our persons.

She was sent towards a group of trees, in which I vaguely heard a landing. I could only scream as I hurdled towards a formation of rocks at full speed.


	4. Chapter 4 Mermaid Lagoon

**Chapter 4: Mermaid Lagoon**

_AN: _Oh my god! 4 chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! So, I want to see what you guys think! Is anyone liking it? Be nice in reviews! I'm sensitive just FYI. So careful what you say.

* * *

Peter's POV

As fast as I could I flew after the falling girl. I had an arm under legs and the other under her upper back before she hit the rocks. She was clinging tightly to my neck, "That was... Who the... You saved me... T-Thank you..."

I set her on her feet. Michael floated into her arms, "Are you hurted, Josephine?"

She nuzzled his cheek, "No, Michael. I'm fine. I'm here."

John floated down with the help of his umbrella, "Good heavens! You might have been killed!"

Wendy landed gently on the ground, "Jiminy! Are you quite alright? Thank goodness Peter came in time!"

I heard a rustling and arguing come closer to us. I braced my knife. Josephine, Wendy, and Michael jumped behind John's open umbrella, only peeking out slightly.

I put the knife away at the sight of the Lost Boys. They were arguing over who had been the one to hit the target. Finally, I ordered, "Atteeeeention!"

They all stood in a row, hands in a salute, "Well, I'm certainly proud of you... you blockheads." They immediately deflated, "I bring you a mother to tell you stories..."

"A mother?" The boys questioned.

"And you shoot her down!" I scoffed.

Cubby, the bear suited Lost Boy sniffled, "Well, Tink said it was a bird!"

I frowned, "Tink said what?"

Slightly, the fox suited Lost Boy spoke up, "Well, she said you said to shoot it down."

"Tinker Bell. Tink!" I watched her come out mockingly from behind a leaf, "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Tink. Are you guilty or not guilty? Guilty? Don't you know you might have killed her? Tinker Bell... I hereby banish you forever."

Tink stamped her foot and zoomed out of the forest. Wendy put a hand on my arm, "Please, not forever!"

I shrugged, "Well, for a week then. Come on, Wendy, I'll show you the island."

"Oh, Peter! The mermaids?" She smiled.

Cubby groaned, "Aw, let's go huntin'."

Nibs, the rabbit suited Lost Boy perked up, "Tigers?"

The raccon twin suited Lost boys, Billy and Marmaduke shook their heads, "Nah, bears."

John put in his two cents, "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborigines."

Michael nodded, "And the Indians, too."

I nodded, "Alright, men, go out and capture a few Indians. John, you be the leader."

He saluted me, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward march!"

Michael made his bear trail behind him, "Come on, bear!"

Wendy smiled, "Oh, Michael, do be careful!"

"Come on, Wendy! I'll show you the mermaids!" I grinned, but she stopped me.

"Wait, Peter! Where's Josephine?" I looked around and the girl was nowhere to be found, "Oh, Peter! We must find her! If she can't fly what will she do?"

I held my hand out for her and we flew into the air to look for her. It was soon later that we found her with her arms around her knees at the water's edge. She stared longingly out at the expanse of blue sky and water.

Wendy sat beside her, "Josephine... would you like to come see the mermaids with us?"

To my surprise she sniffled, wiping tears that I hadn't noticed on her cheeks, "Wendy, I've been stolen from my reality. I don't know what's real anymore. I don't belong here."

I floated over to them, "Of course you belong here! You just need a reminder is all!"

She sniffled again, wiping more tears away, "Y-You're just saying that..."

Wendy smiled and shook her head, "I know he's not! Come on, Josephine! You told me of the wonders of Never Land before you left the Nursery back then. See them for yourself now! Please?"

She looked at her sister for a moment before nodding with a small smile. I crowed loudly, spinning in the air before gaining height, "Come on! Follow me!"

Wendy giggled and floated into the air and after me. Josephine whimpered, "W-Wait!" She bit her lip, "I-I can't fly... You can go. I'll stay here. I like the water anyway."

"Nonsense!" I grinned, diving down in one quick motion and pulling her onto my back, "Let's go!" She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, but thankfully didn't scream in my ear this time. Although I heard a whimper and gasp more than once.

It was soon we were sitting further away from a small waterfall, watching several females with fish tails and different hair colors. Wendy sighed, "Just imagine! Real life mermaids!"

I grinned, "Would you like to meet them?"

"Oh, Peter, I'd love to!" She smiled widely. Josephine even looked at little excited.

"Alright. Come on!" I hopped ahead of them to greet the mermaids.

The black haired one waved, "It's Peter!" This had a domino effect of greetings which I replied enthusiastically.

"I'm so glad to see you." The blonde sighed dreamily.

"Why did you stay away so long?" The orange pony-tail haired one pouted.

The orange haired mermaid leaned up on the rock, "Did you miss me?"

They inquired about one of my exciting adventures. I grinned, "Want to hear about the time I cut off Hook's hand and threw it to the crocodile?" They agreed whole-heartedly, "There i was on Marooner's Roch surrounded by 40-"

Wendy's voice called, "Oh, Peter!"

"-Or 50 pirates-" I continued my tale.

"Who's she?" The ravenette questioned.

I pointed to her, "Huh? Her? Oh, that's Wendy."

"Ah!" A loud splash came from behind Wendy. Everyone looked to see Josephine clinging to a rock, coughing out water, "C-Cold..."

The orange haired mermaid swam over, dragging her closer to us, "Come swim with us!" She dragged her under the water, which had her splashing about widely.

I cackled in merriment. They even had Wendy getting doused in water. "P-Peter! Wait! Stop! Peter, she can't breathe underwater!"

I wasn't listening because I was laughing too hard, "Peter, she can't swim!"

I blinked at that, "Oh." I pulled the mermaid away from Jocelyn, and to my surprise, she was crying. I pulled her to her feet onto the rock. To my surprise, I felt a stinging in my cheek as it was jerked to the side. She scrambled to cross the rocks and disappeared into the forest.


End file.
